Homesick At Space Camp
by SoCalSucks
Summary: Jimmy's away at Space Camp, but when he decides to send a letter to Cindy back home, will their relationship blossom from hundreds of miles away? Or will it crash and burn?
1. First Letter Home

**Jimmy's away at Space Camp, but when he decides to send a letter to Cindy back home, will their relationship blossom from hundreds of miles away? Or will it crash and burn?**

**

* * *

**

**"Homesick At Space Camp"**

**By: Fall Out Boy**

_Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight I'm writing you a million miles away.  
Tonight is all about "We miss you."__

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Cindy,_

_I'm currently at The National Space Camp in Chicago right now, and I just decided to say hello. Because now I know you can't pummel me at such a distance.  
Anyway, I wanted to say_

Jimmy shook his head before crumpling up the paper. He fished a fresh one out of a drawer in his desk, and began writing slowly.

_Dear Cindy,_

_Hi. It's Jimmy. I'm at Space Camp right now, and I decided to say hello. Can you please say hello to Sheen and Carl for me? And Libby too. Anyway, I decided to send this letter to you because... Well... You were the one I trust most.  
I mean, I knew Sheen would probably forget about this letter five minutes after he opens it, and Carl.. Well, you know Carl. He might be allergic to the type of pen I'm using. And Libby... We're not really good friends. And if I sent this to her, Sheen might get the wrong idea!  
The truth is, you really are the one I trust to give my hellos to all of them.  
I know it musst be weird for you to get this letter, seeing as I'm such a tech wiz, but the counslers here have taken away all my technology. Even Goddard!  
So, well, here's my greeting to you from me._

_Sincerely,  
Jimmy Neutron_

Jimmy took a shuddering breath as he stuffed the letter into the envelope and stood up to take it to the mailing office. He made many futile attempts to calm his raging heart as he slid the letter into the "Outgoing" slot.

"Can't turn back now."


	2. Constipated Llama

**Jimmy's away at Space Camp, but when he decides to send a letter to Cindy back home, will their relationship blossom from hundreds of miles away? Or will it crash and burn?**

**

* * *

**

**"Homesick At Space Camp"**

**By: Fall Out Boy**

_Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight I'm writing you a million miles away.  
Tonight is all about "We miss you."__

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

After a long wait of two weeks, Jimmy finally had received a reply to his letter.

_Dear Jimmy,_

_Thanks for sending me the letter. I was wondering where you had gone, but I never thought to ask you mom! Anyway, I told the gang that you said hi, even if Sheen forgot about it ten minutes later... And Carl.. You were half right; he's allergic to the paper you sent. And Libby's getting along fine, and she says to tell you hello back.  
Anyway, I couldn't think of anything to say, because.. Well... We never really "talk" when you're here. Mostly it's always fighting.  
So I'll just tell you that I miss fighting with you, I guess. And Carl told me to send this along with the letter..._

_Sincerely,  
Cindy Vortex_

_P.S. I miss not fighting with you too._

Inside the envelope was a small key-chain, a llama in an odd pose. Jimmy laid it carelessly down on the desk before ahstily writing out his reply.

_Dear Cindy,_

_It's torture here at Space Camp, the instructors are crazy! They almost killed us all when they tried to tell us what they thought was right, but in the end it was a typo on the instruction sheet...  
Anyway, I guess this is a repeat of my last letter, since I'm just asking you to say hello to everyone, especially my parents.  
Tell Carl thanks for the key-chain, but ask him why the llama looks constipated._

_Sincerely,  
Jimmy Neutron_

_P.S. I miss not fighting too. We can have such intelligent conversations when we're being civil..._

With a trembling hand, Jimmy held onto the envelope which now held the new letter, and ran over to the mailing office. A sweaty handprint evident on the envelope, he pushed it into the "Outgoing" slot hastily.

"I miss you altogether..."


	3. Sprayed By The Skunk

**Jimmy's away at Space Camp, but when he decides to send a letter to Cindy back home, will their relationship blossom from hundreds of miles away? Or will it crash and burn?**

**

* * *

**

**"Homesick At Space Camp"**

**By: Fall Out Boy**

_Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight I'm writing you a million miles away.  
Tonight is all about "We miss you."__

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

It had been three weeks ago since the last time Jimmy had gotten a letter back from Cindy, and now he was trembling in anticipation. A counselor walked by the open door to Jimmy's room and looked in.

"You Jimmy Neutron?"

Jimmy jumped off the bed and practically ran to the counselor.

"Yeah, why? Did I get a letter?"

The counselor laughed and stuck a letter into Jimmy's hands.

"Yeah, your girlfriend, right? Cindy Vortex, sounds cute."

The counselor walked away laughing, leaving Jimmy to read the letter in peace.

He tore the envelope open and scanned the paper.

_Dear Jimmy,_

_I asked Carl your question, but he refused to answer it. He got really mad at me, and I kind of had to walk away. Anyway, I told everyone hello again, and they said to tell you hello too.  
But enough about them, so I'll tell you a funny story about when I went camping for a week. (That's why this letter probably came really late..)_

_Okay, so well, I'm camping, okay? And we (We as in me and my cousins.) were totally telling ghost stories around the campfire when there was a sound out there in the forest!  
And my oldest cousin, Scott, he stood up and took a flashlight with him and he looked around, but since he didn't see anything, he went inside the forest. And then he kind of disappeared, so the second oldest guy cousin I have, Tad, he went in with another flashlight to find Scott, but he disappeared too! Anyway, my cousin Taylor and I, we were kind of scared and we were holding onto each other when she started talking about this thing called the Blair Witch Project, and I started to get even more scared, and then there was a noise in the bushes and Taylor and I, we jumped a mile!  
But Scott and Tad came out and they confessed they were trying to scare us... And right after they got back and we started making s'mores, a skunk came out and sprayed Scott!  
It was hilarious, you should've totally been there. He still stinks..._

_Anyway, hope you've been doing well and write back soon with a tale from your camp!_

_Your friend,  
Cindy Vortex_

_P.S. Yes, you're my friend!_

Jimmy smiled and clutched the letter in his hand, reading it over over again. After about the tenth time, he set it down carefully over the last letter she had sent and began writing.

_Dear Cindy,_

_As much as I hate to say it, nothing fun or funny ever happens here at Space Camp. Although there was this one time where we found two of the counslers making out... And they're both guys...  
Anyway, I'm glad you had fun! Tell everyone that I say hi, and tell my mom and dad that I love them both and that I'm coming back soon. _

_Hopefully one of your good friends,  
Jimmy Neutron_

Jimmy sighed as he laid down his pen and looked at his dreadfully short letter. Well, it was the best he could do...


	4. Fluffy Pen

**Jimmy's away at Space Camp, but when he decides to send a letter to Cindy back home, will their relationship blossom from hundreds of miles away? Or will it crash and burn?**

**

* * *

**

**"Homesick At Space Camp"**

**By: Fall Out Boy**

_Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight I'm writing you a million miles away.  
Tonight is all about "We miss you."__

* * *

_

**Chapter 5  
Cindy's Kinda POV**

Cindy had just recently gotten the letter from Jimmy, the one she had been waiting for as long as she could remember. She had read it countless times, finally laying it gently on her bedside table. Then she picked up a pink pen that had a giant ball of pink fluff on the end of it.

_Dear Jimmy, _

_I just received you letter, and I cannot tell you how much I had been waiting. I feel so bad that through letters, we hardly ever fight. Maybe you should stay in Chicago forever!  
Haha, I'm only joking. I'm practically counting down the days 'til you get back, just so I could tell you what a big head you have. No, of course I wouldn't do that. We've been fighting a while, and I'm sure we should stop now.  
Anyway, I just wanted to tell you thatI hope you get back soon because I think Carl and Sheen are getting bored without you here._

_Unable to decide what to say,  
Cindy Vortex_

Cindy laid down her pen gently, blowing a piece of lint of her desk. She sighed and closed her eyes, resting her ever-throbbing head. Lately she had become more prone to these headaches, and she had no idea what it was.

"Better send this off," she muttered, massaging her temples before standing up. Cindy grabbed the envelope and letter carefully and headed out the door...


	5. Tragic Welcome

**Jimmy's away at Space Camp, but when he decides to send a letter to Cindy back home, will their relationship blossom from hundreds of miles away? Or will it crash and burn?**

**

* * *

**

**"Homesick At Space Camp"**

**By: Fall Out Boy**

_Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight I'm writing you a million miles away.  
Tonight is all about "We miss you."__

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

Jimmy was literally holding his breath in anticipation; he was finally going home! After four weeks of space camp, he was ready to have a nice reconciliation with everyone.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts please, as we are descending to the runway. Thank you for flying Chicago Airlines."_

With a buzz the intercom was off, and Jimmy was licking his lips. He was so excited to go back, especially to see Cindy.

But he hoped that what she had said in her letter was wrong, that it was only through letters that they could be civil.

He shook his head at the thought and pried open a packet of peanuts. Mumching carelessly, he threw the wrapper over his shoulder.

_Will she be glad to see me? Or will we start fighting again? _thought Jimmy. He sighed inwardly and shoved the last peanut in his mouth.

* * *

Jimmy was in a taxi now, and they were nearing Retroville. He was breathing heavily, unprepared to meet Cindy again, at last. 

But as the taxi pulled into Jimmy's street, he glanced an ambulance, its lights flashing, in front of Cindy's house.

"Oh my God, what the heck is happening?"

Jimmy rushed out of the taxi, leaving his belongings behind, just to run to the Vortex's front yard. There was a circle of people surrounding something in the middle, and Jimmy stood on his tiptoes to glimpse...

...Cindy. She was ghastly pale, her eyelids fluttering. Jimmy felt tears well up in his eyes, and he pushed people aside to kneel down next to her.

"What happened?"

The paramedic tried to pry Jimmy's hand away from Cindy's arm, but without success.

Libby walked slowly forward and laid a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Jimmy... Come here and let's talk."

He nodded reluctantly, and followed Libby out of the circle. Under a tree by the side of the yard sat Sheen and Carl, both looking melancholy.

"B-But.. What's going-- What happened?" stammered Jimmy, the tears threatening to fall fast.

Libby sat next to Sheen and laid her head on his shoulder.

"S-She... She had a seizure," she explained quietly. "The paramedics have no idea what caused it... They're taking her to Retroville General for now... But they think they're going to have to transport her to St. Mary's Hospital of Houston."

Jimmy looked at her with wide eyes. "H-Houston?"

She nodded grimly and motioned with her head toward the ambulance. 'They're taking her to Retroville General now."

"I gotta go see if she's okay," he gasped and stumbled toward the ambulance.

"Can I ride in the back with her?"

The paramedic, whose name tag said Steve, eyed Jimmy and shrugged. "Only family members and husbands."

"B-But," mumbled Jimmy. "I'm her boyfriend."

Steve sighed and gestured toward the open doors. "Get in."

* * *

The ride to Retroville General had been eerily quiet, Jimmy worried sick over Cindy, and Cindy muttering in her seizure-coma-sleep-thing.

Now Cindy was nestled safely in a bed, Jimmy never leaving her side.

"Cindy... Wake up..."

He struggled to keep his eyes open, but fell onto the bed shortly after...


	6. The Plan: Phase One

**Jimmy's away at Space Camp, but when he decides to send a letter to Cindy back home, will their relationship blossom from hundreds of miles away? Or will it crash and burn?**

**

* * *

**

**"Homesick At Space Camp"**

**By: Fall Out Boy**

_Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight I'm writing you a million miles away.  
Tonight is all about "We miss you."__

* * *

_

**A/N: When Jimmy said that he was Cindy's boyfriend, that was only because that was the only way he could get on the ambulance, kay?

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The bright moonlight shone through the window, casting dark shadows under the bed and everywhere else it could. Jimmy was snoring lightly on the bed, his eyes red with the tears he had cried during the afternoon.

He had been there all day, even defying the rules of visitor hours. Cindy was still unconscious, muttering once or twice throughout her sleep.

Jimmy woke up slowly, unable to register where he was.

"C-Cindy?" he whispered, his voice trembling as he recognized the pale blond.

He reached for her hand and jumped as it moved. "Cindy? Are you awake?"

She mumbled a few words, but Jimmy couldn't recognize what she was saying. "Wait, what?"

"J-Jimmy?" she muttered, her eyelids showing her that her eyes underneath were moving rapidly. The heart monitor on the left of her began beeping loudly, and Jimmy clenched her hand tightly.

"Yeah, it's me," he exclaimed. Jimmy pressed the nurse button and a plump lady in white rushed into the room.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked Jimmy, her eyes flashing beneath horn-rimmed glasses.

He opened his mouth, only to close it again when the nurse pushed him out of the room. "Go home!"

* * *

Jimmy sat in his lab, throwing a bouncy ball at the wall across from him.He had called Sheen, Carl, and Libby and expecting them any minute. 

When they finally all came and settled into the lab, Jimmy began talking. "Guys.. I'm really worried about... Cindy's condition..."

Sheen was actually frowning now, and he clutched his Ultralord figure worriedly. Libby laid her right hand on Sheen's shoulder.

"The doctors said the seizure was caused by some condition Cindy had since she was a baby... They said it was something... Something starting with an 'e'," said Libby.

Carl looked up from when he was playing with a llame figurine. "Eclipse?"

"No, Carl, that's gum!" exclaimed Sheen, anger showing in his darkened face.

"Guys!" shouted Jimmy. "Shut up! Things are bad enough as it is without you guys fighting!"

Libby sighed and laid her head now on Sheen's shoulder.

Jimmy glared at the two boys. "Seriously, shut up or I'll turn you both to cheese." He held the Cheese-Ray menacingly. Jimmy sighed and laid the Cheese-Ray down gently, laying his head in his hands.

"We need to do something."


	7. The Plan: Phase Two

**Jimmy's away at Space Camp, but when he decides to send a letter to Cindy back home, will their relationship blossom from hundreds of miles away? Or will it crash and burn?** **

* * *

**

**"Homesick At Space Camp"**

**By: Fall Out Boy**

_Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight I'm writing you a million miles away.  
Tonight is all about "We miss you."__ **

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7**

Jimmy stood anxiously in front of Cindy's hospital room, clutching something behind his back. After taking a deep breath, he shakily turned the knob.

Cindy was laying in the bed as she had been for two days. Her hair was spread out over the pillow, making a golden halo. But her skin was pale, her eyelids fluttering.

Jimmy breath caught in his throat, tears barely escaping his eyes.He took a slow step forward, clutching the mysterious item to his chest.

"C-Cindy?" he whispered, taking another step forward. Cindy muttered something, moving her head slightly.

Jimmy sat down quickly next to the bed and brought his hand forward. The hand that contained the mystery item.

It was a brown bag, the kind most moms packed their kids' lunches in. But inside was a strange contraption, two sets of headphones that were connected with a long looping wire. Another wire protruded from the headphone closest from Jimmy. The wire was connected to a small black plastic box, a box that held one switch. The switch had a label underneath, a label that read "Abort".

Jimmy sighed and donned a set of headphones. He put the other set on Cindy's head.

Before he pushed a button on the headphones he was wearing, he placed his lips on Cindy's cheek. "This is my last chance, right?"

Then, he pressed the button.


	8. The Plan: Phase Three

**Jimmy's away at Space Camp, but when he decides to send a letter to Cindy back home, will their relationship blossom from hundreds of miles away? Or will it crash and burn?** **

* * *

**

**"Homesick At Space Camp"**

**By: Fall Out Boy**

_Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight I'm writing you a million miles away.  
Tonight is all about "We miss you."__ **

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8**

A swirling mass of colors, a streak of blue. Jimmy opened and closed his eyes, dazed by the wonderment of...

...Cindy's mind.

His invention was one where he could travel into someone's mind, but since it was a prototype, it was highly unstable and he knew there was a chance where it could shut down and trap Jimmy into her mind... _forever_.

Jimmy continued floating around, moving his arms and legs fruitlessly. They felt as if they weighed tons, and he had trouble breathing.

He moved forward, somehow, and arrived at a scene where it looked like... His _house_.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" he called out. "Hello?"

A figure standing on the front yard, turned around and stared at Jimmy. "Who are you?" she asked.

Jimmy looked closer and saw that it was Cindy. "Cindy! Oh my god, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

He rushed forward and grabbed her in a hug. She felt lifeless against his body, feeling nothing but cool flesh.

"Please get off of me," she commanded calmly. "I don't know you."

Jimmy pushed himself off and looked into her eyes. "What? No way, you remember me, don't you? Y-You always called me Big Head, or Nerdtron, Or Spewtron, or King Cranium..."

"I don't know you... Please go away."

Jimmy looked around in bewilderment and furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"You seem to have trouble understanding me... Are you from another country? Do you undersand English?"

She began making hand gestures and enunciating each word. "Do... You... Understand... The... Words... Coming... Out... Of... My... Mouth?"

Jimmy nodded and grabbed her hand. "Stop it, Cindy! I know what you're saying, I'm not retarded! Come on, we have to get out of here!"

_Wait,__I have to take her out of her mind... Hmmm..._

"Umm, actually we need to wake you up..." He dragged her along, but she dug her heels into the grass. Suddenly, the trees around Jimmy grew taller, and took on a darker color.

"Let. Me. Go."

Jimmy looked at her. "Uh oh." _It's her mind, she can control what's in it! And I'm an instrusion... Sooooo..._

He let go of her hand, sprinting as fast as he could toward the middle of the town.

_Oh, shit... I can't believe I agreed to do this!_ This was actually Libby's plan, and a little bit from Carl. They had decided that Jimmy should invent a machine or something to let him into Cindy's mind. Then they persuaded him into thinking, maybe, just maybe, that Cindy would listen to him and somehow wake up from the coma she was in. _What a load of crock they fed me..._

He ran into the park, and hid behind a tree._ Don't know what good this'll do, but whatever, at least I'll _feel_ safe._

Jimmy peered out from behind the tree, but shot right back to his original position.

Cindy was standing there, her white nightgown flowing in a nonexistent breeze. She was forming her mouth into words, but no sound escaped her lips. (A/N: Oooh, creepy... Well, back to the story! What? I haven't put in an author's note in a while!)

Jimmy shuddered, reaching into his shirt to grasp his necklace. It was a thin gold chain with a llama figurine on it. The llama was wearing an Ultralord mask. It was also sporting an atom symbol on it's chest, a red one.

He took a deep breath before stepping out from behind the tree. He let go of his necklace and took a step forward.

"Don't you remember me, Cindy?"

Another step forward.

"It's me. You're neighbor?"

He continued walking forward, closing the large gap in between him and Cindy.

"It's me," he repeated. "Neutron."

Something seemed to click in her brain, and she started staggering around, holding her head. She began breathing in large ragged gasps, holding onto her pounding head.

"Oh my god, it's you! You!"

She pointed at Jimmy before falling to the ground...


	9. The Plan: The Final Phase

**Jimmy's away at Space Camp, but when he decides to send a letter to Cindy back home, will their relationship blossom from hundreds of miles away? Or will it crash and burn?** **

* * *

**

**"Homesick At Space Camp"**

**By: Fall Out Boy**

_Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight I'm writing you a million miles away.  
Tonight is all about "We miss you."__ **

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9**

No more brilliant colors, no more swirling masses of unknown things... Now all was... _calm_.

Jimmy was sitting on the oddly colored grass, occasionally sweeping the hair away from Cindy's face. She was still wearing the white nightgown, but now she was covered with Jimmy's coat.

"Cindy?" She stirred, but didn't wake up. "Cindy? Are you okay?"

She mumbled and opened her eyes slowly. "J-Jimmy?"

"Y-Yeah, it's me. Are you feeling any better?"

She nodded slowly and sat up. "What's going on?"

Jimmy shook his head and fingered his llama necklace.Cindy donned a look of confusion and pointed. "What's that?"

He looked down at the dangling llama and chuckled. "It's a.. Good luck charm, I guess. It's got a little bit of everybody in and on it. You see..."

_Before Jimmy had left to go to the hospital, Libby had approached him, clutching something to her chest. It was a thin gold chain, and she held it out to him_

_"It's a little bit of me that I'm giving you, okay? Think of it as a good luck charm."_

_Then she left to sit on the couch, worry obviously tainting the otherwise pure beauty of her face. Sheen and Carl huddled against each other, then whispered as they walked slowly toward Jimmy._

_Carl held out a tiny llama figurine, and he sniffed. "Here, Jimmy. You should take this with you. It's my very first llama figure."_

_Sheen then pounced, grabbing the llama from Jimmy's hand. "Hold on, guys, I'm adding a little something from me to it."_

_After a moment of work, Sheen handed the llama back to Jimmy. Now it had a tiny Ultralord mask on its face. Jimmy smiled and fed an end of the necklace Libby had given him through a ring on the the back of the llama._

_Sheen produced a red Sharpie and once again took the llama. "You can't forget this, Jimmy." He handed it back, and now the llama had a red atom symbol on it's chest._

_"Thanks guys, this means a lot to me... I'll wear this," he said as he slipped the necklace over his head. "For good luck."_

_He smiled before departing for the hospital..._

"And that's what this is, a good luck charm. I guess they wanted me to have as much luck as I could when I came here to get you out of the coma you're in..."

Cindy jerked her head toward him. "What? I'm in a coma?"

"Well, yeah... We're in your mind right now, see?"

"Wait... No way..."

Jimmy moved uncomfortably in his sitting position and stood up. "Well, you are, and I'm here to save you." He gave an awkward smile before extending his hand to her.

She took it and he grunted as he lifted her with effort up off the ground. "You need to wake up, Cindy... It's your only hope for survival..."

He leaned forward, his breath on her cheek. "We miss you, the physical you... Especially me."

Jimmy closed his eyes, running his hand softly across her cheek. "You need to wake up, Cindy, you need to wake up."

Then he leaned closer, placing a kiss halfway on her lips, halfway on her cheek. "And that's a preview of what you'll get if you do."

Jimmy took a small black box out of his pocket and gave Cindy a small hug before stepping back. He handed her the necklace.

"I'll see you later, won't I?" he asked before flipping the switch on the box. Jimmy disappeared with a flash of light, and Cindy stood there, alone in the grass, clutching the llama figurine in her hand.

"I want to wake up... I want to wake up... I want to wake up..." She kept muttering this as she closed her eyes, and it began to merge together into a kind of a chant.

"I want to wake up... I want to wake up... I want to wake up..."


	10. Waking Up

**Jimmy's away at Space Camp, but when he decides to send a letter to Cindy back home, will their relationship blossom from hundreds of miles away? Or will it crash and burn?** **

* * *

**

**"Homesick At Space Camp"**

**By: Fall Out Boy**

_Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight I'm writing you a million miles away.  
Tonight is all about "We miss you."__ **

* * *

**_

**Chapter 10**

"Come on, shut up, guys. I think she's waking up."

A rustle of movement, Cindy was listening to all of the voices talking beside her.

"Sheen, be quiet!" hissed a multitude of voices. Sheen apparently shut up, according to the silence around the room.

Cindy's eyes fluttered open, staring into the faces of her best friends. Jimmy was standing way in the back, barely able to be seen from Cindy's vantage point in the bed. Libby was leaning forward, giving Cindy a hug. Sheen smiled dumbly at her, and Carl was sniffling into a tissue.

"What's going on guys?" asked Cindy in a raspy voice. She looked puzzled, but she cleared her throat and repeated, "What's going on?"

Libby looked at her best friend with teary eyes, and she grabbed a tissue from the box Carl was holding.

"You were in a coma for two days, Cindy! Don't you remember anything?"

Cindy looked around, puzzled once again. "What?"

Libby gasped and held onto Sheen for support. "Oh my God, she's got amnesia!"

"No I don't, Libby, chill out... I'm just... I'm kinda confused right now, in case you haven't noticed," exclaimed Cindy. She looked over everyone's shoulders and managed to glimpse Jimmy striding out the door.

"Hey, wait, Jimmy!" she called out. Jimmy continued walking until all Cindy could see was a dark figure disappearing quickly. She sat down, disgruntled.

"I'd like to rest now, guys... I'm really tired for some reason..."

Libby looked around worriedly and the shrugged. "Well, I suppose. I mean, visiting hours are almost over anyways."

She smiled slightly and gave Cindy another hug. "We'll come to see you tomorrow or something, okay?"

Cindy nodded and smiled at the three of them. "Okay, guys, bye!"

They all marched out, Libby closing the door behind her. Now alone in her hospital room, Cindy looked around nonchalantly. She felt something press against her palm, and she opened her hand...

And there sat a necklace, a necklace where a small llama figurine was sitting happily on her hand. It had the atom symbol printed bright red against its chest, an Ultralord mask covering its face.

Cindy smiled, now remembering what had happened in her mind...


	11. Cryptic Message

**Jimmy's away at Space Camp, but when he decides to send a letter to Cindy back home, will their relationship blossom from hundreds of miles away? Or will it crash and burn?** **

* * *

**

**"Homesick At Space Camp"**

**By: Fall Out Boy**

_Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight I'm writing you a million miles away.  
Tonight is all about "We miss you."__ **

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11**

Cindy had recovered fine, and it only took her two days. Now she was settled back where she belonged, with her friends doing nothing.

"Libby?" asked Cindy. "Can I ask you something?"

Libby looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Hmm?"

Cindy hesitated, but she stood up and walked over to her dresser. "Do you recognize this?"

She held up the llama necklace and looked straight into her friend's eyes. Libby smiled and looked at Cindy. "Yeah, I recognize it."

Cindy raised her eyebrows expectantly and stood still, swinging the llama necklace slightly.

"Where do you recognize it from?"

Libby stayed silent, acting as if she hadn't heard.

"Look, Libby. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to. You know when I was in that coma, I had a dream-ish thing where Jimmy was _in my mind_. And then he gave me this... And he..."

She stopped, touching her lips where he had half-kissed her. The thought of it had left her lips tingly, and she knew she was in something she hadn't planned to be in.

Libby looked at her with a smile on her face, but she began giggling uncontrollably as Cindy glared at her best friend.

"And then he what?" giggled Libby. Cindy continued glaring, but sat down and looked at the giggling maniac.

"Well.. He... He kinda... He kinda..."

"Spit it out, girl."

"He kissed me."

Libby gasped, throwing a hand over her gaping mouth. "He never told us _that_ happened!"

"What? So it actually happened? The thing where Jimmy went inside my mind?"

Libby looked at her, a flurry of thoughts running across her mind. "Well... You'll just have to find out yourself."

With that, she stood up, marching straight out the door.

"What the heck does that mean?" whispered Cindy, and then she realized her hand was still on her lips, and the tingling hadn't faded yet.


	12. Just Another Meaningless Chapter

**Jimmy's away at Space Camp, but when he decides to send a letter to Cindy back home, will their relationship blossom from hundreds of miles away? Or will it crash and burn?** **

* * *

**

**"Homesick At Space Camp"**

**By: Fall Out Boy**

_Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight I'm writing you a million miles away.  
Tonight is all about "We miss you."__ **

* * *

**_

**Chapter 12**

Cindy was standing outside the library door, waiting for Jimmy to finally come out. And when he did, she called out, "Hey, Jimmy, hold on. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He turned around, growing crimson at the sight of his neighbor, the one he'd been dreaming of in that oh-so-not-subtle way. He turned back around, walking steadily faster, trying desperately to avoid her.

But she was too fast for him, she caught up easily, clutching his arm and turning him back around.

"I want to talk to you, Jimmy."

He looked at her, blue eyes staring into green, and then he let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for what I did."

"What?"

"In your coma... When I... When I..."

"Kissed me?" she whispered.

"...Yeah."

"Why are you so-"

"Look, I gotta go, I'll see you around."

With that, Jimmy turned on his heels and began walking away, backpack slung over his shoulder. Cindy stood there, confusion covering her face, having no idea of what just happened. And of what she was going to do.


	13. Auburn Tresses

**Jimmy's away at Space Camp, but when he decides to send a letter to Cindy back home, will their relationship blossom from hundreds of miles away? Or will it crash and burn?** **

* * *

**

**"Homesick At Space Camp"**

**By: Fall Out Boy**

_Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight I'm writing you a million miles away.  
Tonight is all about "We miss you."__ **

* * *

**_

**Chapter 13**

_'Blond girl, approximately 13 years old, seizure by the looks of it. Prepare a room. Doesn't look too serious, so don't bother preparing the--'_

With a gasp, Jimmy turned off his old police waveband radio he had bought at a yard sale and grabbed his jacket, running into the kitchen where his mom and dad were talking.

"I'm gonna go for a ride in the hovercar, be back by 10," he shouted as he raced out the door. Judy raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Teenage boys and their adventures..."

* * *

Jimmy paced the halls of Retroville General nervously, eyeing the numbers on the doors. He stopped when he spotted the number the nurse at the front desk had told him, and toyed with the doorknob. 

After a deep breath, he pushed open the door, rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans.

The sight took his breath away. She looked so peaceful, but so deathly white. He strode quickly to the side of the bed and sat down. Jimmy laid a hand down gently over hers and blinked away his tears.

"Hey, Cindy. What's up? Yeah, I'm sorry that I said sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't. I actually want to remember that moment for the rest of my life, even if it turns out you don't like me.. But enough about me, how are you?"

A tear slid down his cheek and plopped off his chin onto the sheets underneath.

"I'm sorry," he choked out. "I'm so sorry."

He lowered his head, choking back ragged sobs, and then finally looked up, his eyes bright with tears.

"You want to know something? Yeah? Well, you know... You never, ever cross my mind. And I don't like you, not really. I don't want you either, nor would I cry if you left, or would I live my life for you. Would I do anything for you? No. Which would I choose, my life or yours? Mine."

A few stray tears rolled down, a lone tear sliding off his nose.

"But you know, the truth is, you never cross my mind because you're always in it. Because you're already there. And I don't like you, not at all. Because I love you. I do. And I don't want you, I _need_ you. And I wouldn't cry if you left because I'd die the moment you're gone. And no, I won't live for you, I'd die for you. And I won't do anything, I'll do everything," he whispered, gently stroking her cheek. "The reason why I choose my life... Is because you _are_ my life."

Then Jimmy leaned down and laid his lips by her ear. "I mean every single thing I said. I promise. If I break any of them, I'll kill myself. Because I would've done something you didn't want."

He moved his lips up over to her cheek, then her lips. He pushed gently, afraid that she might not like it. He tasted his tears mingling with the taste of her lips, a sweet honey taste. _Just like I wished it would be_.

"Will you do the same for me?" he asked quietly. "Will you wake up?"

Cindy blinked once, twice, and then she opened her eyes fully.

"Of course. I'd do everything for you," she whispered, a smile on her face.

They both smiled, both at the same time, and then Jimmy leaned down again, putting his mouth back close to her ear.

"You know, the doctor will kill me for this."

Cindy giggled weakly and twirled a curl of his auburn tresses with her forefinger and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, I'll save you."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates... Anywho, did you like it, did you? Tell me honestly, but not brutally honest.**

**P.S. There's one more.**


	14. Epilogue: A Thousand Roses

**Jimmy's away at Space Camp, but when he decides to send a letter to Cindy back home, will their relationship blossom from hundreds of miles away? Or will it crash and burn?** **

* * *

**

**"Homesick At Space Camp"**

**By: Fall Out Boy**

_Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight I'm writing you a million miles away.  
Tonight is all about "We miss you."__ **

* * *

**_

**Epilogue**

"So he said all these romantic things, and it was so romantic, and it was all romantic and stuff!" Cindy swooned and fell on her bed, giddy with love.

Libby watched her friend roll around, smilng widely. Ever since Cindy had woken from the coma at the hospital a few days ago with Jimmy at her side, she had been insufferable. Although Libby was glad they had finally gotten together, sometimes it could get to be too much.

"Girl, you need to stop talking about Jimmy!" exclaimed Libby, sighing teasingly. "I mean, it's great and all that you guys are all happy and stuff, but it can get too much, you know? You talk about him twenty four-freaking-seven! I'm getting tired of all this talk of Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, and his stupid blue eyes and how romantic it is!"

Cindy glared at her best friend for a moment, but she smiled and sat down next to her, putting her arm around Libby and settling her head on her best friends' shoulder.

"Libby, Libby, Libby," she sighed, "It's okay if you're jealous, but why? You don't need to whine like this!"

Libby scoffed and stared at her best friend in disbelief. Cindy, seeing her look, laughed and jumped up, pointing and laughing, but in a more teasing way than a serious one. Libby, after a moment, laughed along and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Cindy.

"Girl, you ain't funny, you know that?" said Libby, laughing all the while. The pillow that she had thrown tumbled through the air, eventually falling out Cindy's open window.

"Oops," giggled Libby, standing up and running to the window. When she got there, she gasped and gestured for Cindy to come stand next to her.

Thinking it was some kind of trick, Cindy hesitated, but finally walked to the window. What she saw shocked her, but in a good way, and she smiled at the boy standing in the middle of her front lawn.

"Jimmy!" she squealed, "What... What is this?"

Surrounded by roses, Jimmy stood bravely, another dozen red roses in his hand.

"Well, you know, you said you liked roses, right?" he said sheepishly, using his free hand to rub his neck. Cindy grinned even wider and jumped out her window, landing on the part of the roof that was right in front of the window. She lowered herself down quickly, running to Jimmy, hugging him eagerly.

"Oh my God! This is so romantic!" she cried, kissing him all over his face, making him blush crimson.

Jimmy waited patiently (not that he didn't enjoy this) for Cindy to finish kissing him and finally got the chance to hand her the dozen roses he still had in his hand.

"I love you, Cyntia Aurora Vortex," he said quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist, putting his forehead against hers. "Because you are mine. You're always going to be mine. And I'll always be yours. I promise."

Cindy stood silently, studying Jimmy's face for any hint of humor. Finding none, she laid her lips on his for a moment.

"And I love you, James Isaac Neutron, because you are mine. And I'll always be yours. And I'll be damned if I break that promise."

Smiling, they stood quietly, embracing. Suddenly, the door to Cindy's house burst open, and Sasha, Cindy's mom, ran out, shotgun in hand. She ran out to the front steps and cocked her gun, pointing it at Jimmy.

"You hormone deranged teenage boy! Get out of my yard! And if you ever get my daughter pregnant, I'll kill you!"

Jimmy burst into laughter right as he grabbed Cindy's hand and pulled her onto his hover car. Together they sped away from Cindy's house, both laughing. Faintly they could hear Sasha still yelling.

"I know where you live, you little..."

Cindy shook her head and looked at Jimmy apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy. My mom is crazy. Personally, I like to think she's not really my mom, but... You know, what can you do?"

Jimmy sat quietly for a moment, then put the hover car in autopilot, facing Cindy.

"You know," he said softly, "At least you've got me, right?"

Then they kissed, under the moon, speeding off into nowhere.

* * *

**END!!! Finally!!! I had writer's block for so long!!! God!!! Thank you whoever read and is still reading, and I hope you guys didn't give up on me!!!**


End file.
